


When I'm older, I'll feel guilty for making you worry.

by Natural_Law



Series: Tik Tok Inspired Fics [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt, Jordan's like their second dad pog, Little comfort, Sick TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur cares, a dog - Freeform, dsmp!philza is a bi-, poor Tommy, sick tommy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natural_Law/pseuds/Natural_Law
Summary: Tommy is sick.Both Physically and his Immune System.Wilbur worries.Wilbur is terrified of the thought of burying his brother, alone.Jordan's there.Jordan feels bad.Philza's not there.He doesn't know.Techno feels bad.He worries. He doesn't know. But he thinks something's wrong.
Relationships: (will add more later perhaps), Phil Watson & Dave | Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & CaptainSparklez
Series: Tik Tok Inspired Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102472
Comments: 5
Kudos: 173
Collections: Fanfics I’d eat again at 3 am and already have





	When I'm older, I'll feel guilty for making you worry.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this tiktok - https://www.tiktok.com/@amandapandajo/video/6915678367249452293?lang=en&sender_device=pc&sender_web_id=6915003565782681094&is_from_webapp=v1 / or, @amandapandajo 
> 
> poggers
> 
> yes, I added OG MCYTers into this, so what? 
> 
> ALTERNATE ENDING POSTED SOON - next chapter, angst, and even more angst.

See, Tommy was weak.   
Well- not emotionally, but both in physical stats and his immune system.

They- or rather, Wilbur and Jordan (Captain Sparklez)- found that out when Tommy was getting sick more and more often, and when they took him to the doctor.  
Wilbur still remembers the feeling of horror when he heard the news.

Then he remembers the feeling of anger when Philza never came home, despite the _fifteen_ letters he sent. _FIFTEEN. FUCKIN. LETTERS._

Jordan presses a cool and damp rag on Tommy's head, frowning at Wilbur, who sits at his desk, clutching yet another unfinished letter.   
"Wilbur, I think that's enough. Tommy-"  
" _JORAN!"_ He flinches. "DAD IS NOT HOME, AND TOMMY IS _SUFFERING!!_ HE DOESN'T DESERVE THIS FUCKIN SHIT- AND IF HE SUFFERS, DAD HAS TO BE HERE TO HELP! BECAUSE I CANNOT SHARE THE BURDEN ALONE, AND YOU ARE NOT ENOUGH!!"  
  
Wilbur's eyes widened, upon the last part. "W-Wait- I-"  
"It's alright, It's alright. I'm sorry." Jordan says, understandingly. He wasn't hurt, he understood why he snapped.

Albeit to them, Tommy was listening the entire time. He was only 5 then, but he felt an odd feeling in his heart start like a flame.

* * *

Tommy's 8! He's so happy!  
Wilbur smiles, as he watches everyone celebrate the little child's birthday.

However, the one thing to make him frown, is that he notices Philza and Techno not being here. He didn't mind Techno much, but he scoffs at Phil. He couldn't bring himself to call him Dad.

"-OMMY!" Aphmau's scream broke him out of it, as he looked over frantically, seeing Tommy's collapsed.  
He rushes over, immediately cradling the boy into his arms. "Shh-- Shhh- what happened?!" He asks, as he checks to see if there were any wounds.  
  
"I- I don't know! Jordan was entertaining him, a-and then all of a sudden he fainted-" Dan panics, as he is told by Wilbur- moreso _ordered-_ to go grab water, and a rag. And his medicine.   
  
Dan runs as fast as his legs could take him as he enters the bathroom, panting out of breath, as he goes through the cabinet- paling, seeing so many medication.   
Fudge... which one did Wilbur want?  
 _Tylenol._

He blinks, taking the red box out, as he rushes to the stairs- before seeing everyone's moved Tommy to his bedroom, so he enters there. "I got it-!"  
  
"Thanks, Thank you-" Jordan took it from him, handing the rag to Wilbur, as he pours the Tylenol into the small cup.

Tears came down, as he tried his very best to make his little bro comfortable.   
  
"T-Tommy.. you're- You're going to be okay- I promise-"  
"W...Wi'by..d-d'nt... feel s' g'd..."   
"I know, I know-" Wilbur shakily says, not even sure if he'll be alright. 

The sound of whimpers was the only response he got, as he panicked more, just tending to his brother the best he could.

* * *

He was 12 now.  
And.. he was more... aware, to put it.   
  
He noticed how much he's made Wil worry, and he _hated_ it.   
  
So.. From then on, he promised himself he would stop making him worry so much.   
  
If only he knew how bad this would backfire.   
  
  


* * *

Tommy covered his mouth, to muffle his coughs.   
Oh.. today sucked.   
  
Why? Because he was very, very weak.  
And his father was coming home for the first time in three weeks.  
He would be happy, but again-  
  
 _Why would he? He never did anything for Tommy and Wilbur, why should he be happy to see the old man?  
  
  
_ He coughed again, as Philza hugged him briefly, before heading over to go embrace his older brother- yet Wilbur moved away, giving some excuse that he was busy.

A flash of hurt passed his face, but he nods, going to put away his valuables.

_He fails to notice Tommy's health drastically declining- in fact, they all do.  
_ _Just as he wanted it to be._

* * *

Tommy's.. what now..?  
  
It didn't.. come to him.

He was coughing, coughing, throwing up- just in agony.

It backfired a lot- faking he was alright- now he was sick- maybe on his deathbed, who knows- with a worried as fuck Wilbur.

"Wh- Why the _fuck_ did you not tell me you were getting worse?!" Wilbur yelled, for the fifth time-   
  
" _Because I don't want you to worry, Wilbur!_ " Tommy sat up, coughing, as he glared at him.   
  
"Not worry? Toms- THIS is worrying me, so much! The fact that you could- or already are- _dying- and- and Da-..._ " Wil stopped. " _Phil's.._ not home, is terrible- no, not terrible- I- FUCK!" He grips his hair, pulling it, before he started crying. "I- I just.. Tommy- Tommy please- you're all I have left, please- please I don't want you to be gone too..!" He gently moves his hands to hold Tommy's weak and fragile ones.   
  
"Wilby, I promise- I- As long as you're here, I am _not_ going anywhere." Tommy smiled. Wilbur shakily smiled. "Y-Yeah... Yeah.. G-Good.."

**Author's Note:**

> OOH AMBIGOUS LEAVIN YOU OFF ON A CLIFF HANGER LOL
> 
> SOCIALS 
> 
> Insta - mochaerlatte  
> Wattpad - @HypocritcalBev  
> TikTok - @oversugaredlatte / alt - @idrawthingsuwu  
> Twitter - @ER73180423  
> Roblox - Pastiel_Latte


End file.
